1. Field
An indoor device for an air conditioner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, air conditioners are cooling/heating systems in which indoor air is suctioned in and heat-exchanged with a low or high-temperature refrigerant, and then the heat-exchanged air is discharged into an indoor space to cool or heat the indoor space. The above-described processes are repeatedly performed. Air conditioners may generate a series of cycles using a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator.
In particular, such an air conditioner may include an outdoor unit or device (which is called an “outdoor side” or “heat dissipation side”), which is generally installed in an outdoor space, and an indoor unit or device (which is called an “indoor side” or “heat absorption side”), which is generally installed in a building. The outdoor device may include a condenser, that is, an outdoor heat exchanger, and a compressor, and the indoor device, that is, an indoor heat exchanger, may include an evaporator.
As is well known, air conditioners may be divided into split type air conditioners with outdoor and indoor devices, that are installed separately from, each other, and integrated type air conditioners with outdoor and indoor devices, that are integrally installed with each other. When considering a space in which the air conditioner is to be installed or noise, the split type air conditioner may be preferable.
In a multi type air conditioner of such a split type air conditioner, a plurality of indoor devices ma be connected to one outdoor device. Thus, as the plurality of indoor devices may be respectively installed in indoor spaces for air-conditioning, an effect as if a plurality of air conditioners are installed may be achieved.
Hereinafter, an indoor device for an air conditioner in a general multi type air conditioner will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an exterior of an indoor device for an air conditioner according to the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, an indoor unit or device 1 may be maintained in a state in which an upper portion of the indoor device 1 is fixed to as inside of a ceiling and hung on the ceiling, and a bottom surface of the indoor device 1 is exposed to a lower side of the ceiling to suction in indoor air and then discharge the suctioned air into the indoor space. In the indoor device 1, as most of the main body is disposed in the ceiling, only a front panel 10 and suction grill 20 may be viewable when a user look up to see the ceiling.
The front panel 10 may define an exterior edge of the bottom surface of the indoor device 1. A suction hole 11, which may be provided in a square shape, may be defined in a central portion of the front panel 10 to guide introduction of the indoor air into the indoor device 1. A plurality of discharge holes 12, which may be provided to guide the air so that the air conditioned in the indoor device 1 may be discharged again into the indoor space, may be defined outside of the suction hole 11. A vane 13 to adjust a flow direction of the discharged air may be rotatably disposed inside each discharge hole 12.
The suction grill 20, which may have an approximately square plate shape and in which a plurality of holes, through which air may pass may be defined, may be mounted on the central portion of the front panel 10, that is, inside the suction hole 11. Thus, when the indoor device 1 operates, indoor air may be suctioned into the indoor device 1 through the suction grill 20, and then, may be heat-exchanged within the indoor device 1 and discharged into an indoor space through the discharge hole 12.
To operate the indoor device 1, a user's manipulation may be needed. As the indoor device 1 is installed in the ceiling in the indoor space, a user has to manipulate the indoor device 1 using a portable remote controller or a remote controller buried in a wall to operate the air conditioner.
Thus, a display 30 to receive a manipulation signal of the remote controller and display the manipulated state may be disposed on a front panel 10 of the indoor device 1. The display 30 may include a plurality of display portions 31 to display an operation state through an LED, and a receiver 32 to receive the manipulation signal of the remote controller.
However, in the indoor device 1 according to the related art, the plurality of display portions 31 and the receiver 32 may be exposed to the outside, deteriorating an exterior appearance of the indoor device 1, and also, service work may be difficult.